The Disk of Light Part II
by HONK HONK AND Glow Frog Kyrna
Summary: What happened to the disk once they got it....you get to see it in use....and more Jack Spicer buttkicking! By Glow Frog Kyrna...review, review! And this is a part II! READ THE FIRST PART FIRST, DUH!
1. Chapter 1:Perfect Timeing Helps

Okay, here it is, Part II...read and review people!

Chapter 1: Perfect Timing

"I'm telling you guys, we really should move our wu. All of the Heylin know where they are." Raimundo told Omi, Kimmiko, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung.

"I hate to admit it, but Raimundo is right. We get raided, like, every day!" Kimmiko added.

"My idea was better." Dojo cut in. "Insurance for Shen Gong Wu would be better."

"We should find a better and more well protected vault to keep them. They are powerful mystical objects." Omi said.

"The Shen Gong Wu will reamin where they are at." Master Fung told them.

"Beggin' your pardon Master Fung sir, but why are we keepin' them here?" Clay asked.

"It is your job to protect the Shen Gong Wu. They should not need to be moved." Master Fung reprimanded them.

"Yes Master Fung." the four drangons said.

"Oh, and Dojo- it is not right to profit from the young dragons failures. We would become like the Heylin." Master Fung cautioned Dojo. "By the was, aren't you supposeed to be watching the scroll?"

Dojo turned and slithered away, mumbling the whole time. "Guard the stupid scroll! Is that all I'm good for anymore? That and being a bus service to-"

In Jack Spicer's lair

"That was so humiliating!" Jack screamed as he flung stuff across his workshop.

"It was even more humiliating for me, who had to come and guide the little scardy cat out of the cave!" Wuya spat back.

"They have pulled that for the last time! Tonight I will raid their wu and take my revenge. Now what can I do that would freak them out?" Jack asked the air. He stared at the pile of Shen Gong Wu sitting in a corner. "I'm an evil genius! Why is this so hard!" he yelled.

"Because you're a worthless idiot!" Wuya responded.

"When I want your input, I'll ask for it." Jack said angrily. "Now what to do, what to do?

At the Temple

Omi was meditating in the garden. The other three were inside, relaxing in their rooms. Suddenly, from nowhere, came Chase Young. "You know that favor you owe me, Omi? I've come to collect." Then, they both vanished again.

A few seconds later, Raimundo came out. "Where is that little dude? I thought he was out here meditating. Oh well, he'll just have to miss all the fun then." He shrugged, then returned to their rooms.

Back with Jack, hours later

"I have a perfectly evil plan to humiliate those Xiaolin losers!" Jack laughed. It was a brilliantly simple plan and he knew that the four dragons would have no idea what was going on. "I'll show them!" he shouted. He checked his watch for the time. "Wuya! It's time to go! Here little ghostie, here ol' girl!" Jack checked his watch again. Still no Wuya. "Oh well, time waits for no man." He grabbed the Shroud of Shadows from the pile.

"Going somewhere Jack?" Wuya asked from behind him. He leapt five feet in the air and clung to something hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you have to do that Wuya?" Jack replied as he slowly let himself down. He started to smotth his rumpled clothes.

"No. I could do this." Wuya snapped back as she flew through Jack. He just stood there, rigid.

"I preferred the first one. Now let's go, we're wasting time." Jack wrapped the Shroud around himself, laughing evilly.

Now that you've read chapter one, would you like me to write another episode, this time it wll be a bunch of episodes in the same story...let me know! And I know the part with Chase Young is lame, but I couldn't come up with anything else...go ahead say what you want about it in the review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans That Go Awry

**Read and Review PLEASE! Any comments will be welcome! No matter how random or pointless!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Disk of Light, nothing else...I wish I did though... **

Chapter 2: Plans that go Awry

"So what is this favor you ask of me, Chase Young?" Omi asked.

"Only this. You will help me, on the side of evil, take over the world!"

There was a stunned silence. Omi said quietly, "I owe you a small favor. You are asking a very big favor."

Chase smiled. "Just kidding. I do want you to take some lessons from me." Seeing the relieved expression on Omi's face, he added, "On how to be evil. Then maybe you'll see things from my point of view." He laughed and Omi began to feel just a little scared.

In the Temple

Jack was poised above the kitchen window. Below him boiled a pot of soup that was Clay's, Omi's, Raimundo's, and Kimmiko's dinner. "So this is your brilliant plan? Poison their food?" Wuya hissed angrily.

"Pipe down, willya?" Jack told her as he poured the contents of a bottle into the soup. Then he pulled himself back on the roof.

"How many times do I have to tell you! This is Phase I. They have to be alive for Phase II to take effect. So, why would I be poisoning them?" Jack told her as loudly as he dared. From below them, Kimmiko's voice drifted up.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Omi? He should have come in a long ttime ago. I'm worried about the little guy."

"Aww, don't be. The little dude will come back when he feels like it. Now, let's eat, I'm starving!" Raimundo's voice came.

"What, Omi's not here? Well that should make my job easier, although less satifactory." Jack mumbled to himself.

"What are you babbling on about?" Wuya asked crossly.

"Target Number 1 isn't here! I shall just have to get him back later, when I kick his butt in a Showdown!" Jack responded.

A couple hours later

"Boy am I tired. I must have worked harder than I thought at Texas Hold'Em. I hope no one will break in tonight, 'cause my soccer team plays tomorrow and I don't want to miss the game." Raimundo was telling Clay.

"Yup, I'm pooped." Clay replied.

"Night all, I'm gonna turn in." Kimmiko told them.

Jack was waiting outside, ear presssed to the wall. "It worked. Wuya, my plan worked! Who's a genius now?"

Wuya rolled her eyes and said, without much enthusiasm, "You are. Now let's get the Shen Gong Wu and get out of here."

"Okay, okay! I'm getting the wu, alright?"

Jack snuck down the circular stairway, dumping Shen Gong Wu in a sack as he went along. "Have I really lost this many showdowns?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes Jack, your incompetence has lost us all these Shen Gong Wu." Wuya answered.

"That was a rhetorical question." Jack muttered angrily.

In Chase's lair

"Yes Omi, you're learning to cheat. And, you know, you're pretty good at it, once you get into the right spirit." Chase complimented Omi as they sparred.

"Oh yes, who knew that being evil was so cold." Omi said, once again using bad slang.

"I believe you mean "cool". Chase corrected. "Enough sparring, time for a little race."

"Ha! You will eat the dirt off my shoes!" Omi laughed.

Back at the Temple

Jack was dragging the bag loaded with Shen Gong Wu across the floor to the Dragon's rooms. He was still covered in the Shroud of Shadows, which, surprisingly, covered the bag of wu, too. He hoisted it over his shoulder once he got close enough. Tip-toeing forward, he managed to get close to Raimundo. Gentl he set the bag down next to him. Unfortunatly, it caught on his belt and ripped it off. He dropped the bag and made a grasp for his pants. He didn't notice Raimundo sit up and disappear, nor did he hear the other two get up.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Raimundo called. Jack looked up, just in time to see Raimundo shine the Disk of Light on him. "Now, how many people can de-pants themselves?" Raimundo taunted. Jack turned as red as his hair. Kimmiko and Clay laughed so hard they fell right over. "Next time you try and put us to sleep, don't drop the bottle in the soup." Raimundo continued. Jack dropped the bag and the Shroud, then began edging away. "Oh no you don't." Raimundo said as he grabbed Jack and dragged him back over. "We're not done laughing yet."

Back with Omi and Chase

"Ah ha! The student has beaten the teacher!" Omi shouted as he did a victory dance.

"There is nothing more I will teach you right now. Time to go back to your friends." Chase said and they disappeared.

They showed up in the Temple gardens. "Oh, and Omi, remember I taught you today, so you still owe me that little favor." Chase said before disappearing again. Omi frowned, then with a huge sigh, headed toward his room.

In the Temple

Jack had never felt more humiliated in his life. He stood, pants down, surrounded by Raimundo, Kimmiko and Clay. He moaned, "The only thing that could make this worse it if that twerp, Omi showed up."

"I found our missing Shen Gong Wu." Omi said as he stepped into the room, arms full of the Shen Gong Wu Jack had taken earlier. His eyes fell on Jack and he collapassed, laughing so hard. The wu flew up in the air and landed around him.

"And it got worse." Noticing the others weren't paying him attention any more, he slipped silently away.

**Now you've read...so finish up and leave a review! Tell me what you thought of it...please?**


	3. Chapter 3:The Second Showdown

**Here is the next chapter, all new and never been read before...so enjoy it! And since no one got back to me about writing more of these...I dunno...I haven't decided for myself yet either...soooo tell me in a review or a PM, please! And if you read, please leave a review, filled with random thoughts, critisims and all else you want to put in there...just review!**

Chapter 3: The Second Showdown

"Hey lil' pardner, where you been?" Clay asked once they had settled down again.

"Oh just wandering around. I ran into Jack Spicer's transport and found these Shen Gong Wu inside. So I took them and decided to return them to the temple." Omi replied.

"Oh well, you didn't miss all the fun!" Raimundo exclaimed, hyper from all the laughing he did. He tossed the Disk up as he said, "This little thing sure helped. Oh and the fact Jack is so stupid." The Disk went flying from his hand when he mis caught it, sending it through the window. Omi leapt up and caught it...at the same time as Jack.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is soccer, first one to score wins. Use of wu prohibited 'cause I don't got one"

"I accept, Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted back.

The courtyard turned into a huge soccer field. The Disk sat atop the scoreboard, acting as the point counter. Omi and Jack stood in the center of the feild, soccer ball between them.

"Remember what I taught you, Omi!" Raimundo shouted from the stands.

"Use what I have taught you, Omi." Chase's voice popped into Omi's head.

"Gon Yi Tampai!" the two of them said together. Jack took the ball first. He dribbled down the feild and set up to score. Suddenly, he felt something hit his head, throwing him off balance. Omi had thrown a rock at him. Omi stole the ball from Jack and went down feild. Jack was furious. "It's time to cheat." Jack raced down and took the ball from Omi and placed a bomb on it. Then he let Omi have it back. He stood there, a smug grin on his face...until he realized that Omi was going to score. Jack stole the ball from Omi, not realizing that Omi had just stepped aside and let him take the ball. Jack took the ball down feild. KABLOOIE! The bomb on the ball blew up in his face. Omi took the remains and kicked that into the goal. The Disk of Light fell into the box marked "Omi".

"Yes! I have defeated you Jack Spicer. Return home in shame!" Omi said joyfully. Then he collapsed on the ground laughing at how inept Jack was. Unfourtunately for Omi, Master Fung decided to check on the disurbence.

"Is there something amusing about the failures of others, young monk? He may come out smarter, if he chooses to learn from his mistakes. Winning is not the best way to gain experience." he reprimanded Omi.

"No Master Fung."

"If not, then I suggest we turn in for the night. Tomorrow always brings new challenges." The four apprentices followed Master Fung back into the temple, preparing to face those inevitable challenges to come.

**Extra Ending...If you want the adventures to continue, read the below text and let me know what you think...**

In the shadows stood Chase Young. "That old monk is interfering with my plans. I must find a way to eliminate him." Then, he vanished from the spot with a malicious smile on his face. Clay, the last of the group to go inside thought he heard something in the bushes. He glanced at the spot Chase had been standing only milliseconds before. "Hmm..." Clay mused as he turned around and disappeared through the doorway.

**So now you have it...ask and you will recieve many more adventures...and of course, a good Jack Spicer butt-kicking included...REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
